Amy's Dream Turns into a Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Charmy, Angel, Simba, Flounder, Chip, Dale, Thumper, Flower, Nala, Neptunia, Tammy, Foxglove, Tagalong, Michelle, Timothy, Tanya, Robespierre, Mewsette, and Jaune-Tom were in Hangman's tree, getting ready for bed. Knuckles was dressed in his green pajamas that consists of a jacket and pants. Amy was dressed in her light green pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and pants. Tails was dressed in his white nightshirt and burgundy slippers. Charmy was dressed in his yellow footy pajamas with snaps. Angel was dressed in her sky-blue sleeping mask. Simba was dressed in his white nightshirt exactly like Tails' nightshirt. Flounder was dressed in his mint green nightshirt with short sleeves. Chip was dressed in his red nightgown with short sleeves. Dale was dressed in his blue nightgown with short sleeves. Thumper was dressed in his dark blue footy pajamas with a moon, stars, and planets on them. Flower was dressed in his turquoise footy pajamas. Nala was dressed in her teal sleeping mask. Neptunia was dressed in her pink sleeveless negligee and a matching sleeping mask. Tammy was dressed in her pink pajamas. Foxglove was dressed in her bright yellow nightgown. Tagalong was dressed in her light blue footy pajamas. Michelle was dressed in her pink footy pajamas. Timothy was dressed in his green grass skirt, purple lei, and red flower as his pajamas. Tanya was dressed in her golden yellow nightgown, matching cloth cap, light yellow frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, matching camisole, and golden yellow slippers. Robespierre was dressed in his navy blue nightcap. Mewsette was dressed in her sapphire blue sleeping mask. Jaune-Tom was dressed in his orange nightcap. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Knuckles before." Amy said, as she noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it 4 years ago, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it came from?" "I've got it." Nala explained, "Four years ago, Cinderella thought me that you left it behind, that Dr. Eggman, Queen Beryl, and The Fearsome Five have come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Amy's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around her. "Well, in that case, we'll all be deal with it." Neptunia added. Amy giggled as she clapped her hands for Robespierre, Mewsette, and Jaune-Tom, who wanted to snuggle with Amy. Then Angel turned off the lights. "Sleep well, my princess." Flounder added. As he went to sleep, Jaune-Tom was squished. Finally, he got out, Amy chuckled, as she kicked Flounder, who also chuckled. "Sweet dreams, boys, Mewsette, and Angel." Amy said, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile, inside the Fearsome Five's Hideout, the image of the sleeping Amy was shown to Dr. Eggman, Queen Beryl, Negaduck, Liquidator, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Megavolt, who glared evilly at her. "There she is, doctor!" Bushroot gasped, as he pointed. "Aww... Sound asleep in her little bed." Megavolt said. "And pleasant dreams to you... Princess Hedgehog...'" Eggman said, whispery evilly, as he started to swirl the crystal ball all around, "I'll get inside your mind... where you can't escape me...." He chuckled evilly. Back in Hangman's tree, our heroes fell fast asleep as the green smoke crawled inside. The smoke swirled all over Amy's forehead while Amy yawned, and she smiled sleepily. The dream began where Amy (wearing her pink Aurora-esque dress with a lime green hairband crown on her head) was laying down at a golden meadow, she saw her sisters Faline and Clarice, who waved at her. Amy also waved back. Faline smiled as she used her hooves to make the butterflies fly towards Amy. Back into the real word, Amy (still wearing her pajamas) began to sleepwalk after the butterflies. Then Robespierre, Mewsette, and Jaune-Tom woke up. They noticed Amy was missing. The cats tried to open the door. They started to wake Knuckles up. Outside, it was stormy, windy, and rainy, and Amy was still sleepwalking. Fade in her dreams, she follows Faline and Clarice. "Come on!" Clarice called. Amy, Faline, and Clarice played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Amy's other sisters; Anna, Jeanette Miller, and Rapunzel, who were wearing swimsuits, while waving at them. Anna was wearing her light blue/blue two-piece swimsuit that consists of a light blue bikini top and a blue bikini bottom. Jeanette was wearing her periwinkle-blue one-piece swimsuit with polka dots. And Rapunzel was wearing her purple and pink two-piece swimsuit with laces. "Oh, greetings!" Anna giggled. "It's you!" Jeanette smiled. Then they jump into the water. The deer sisters followed them. Back to the real world, Amy was sleepwalking outside. Back inside, Robespierre, Mewsette, and Jaune-Tom attempted to wake Knuckles up. Then he woke up. "What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what? Cats!" Knuckles said, "Cats, what?" "Don't you know?" Robespierre asked. "AMY'S GONE!" Mewsette cried. Knuckles turned around and saw Amy's bed. "Amy... Amy...!" Knuckles snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "Amy!!" Later back outside, the storm is still here. Fade to Amy's dream, Amy smiled sweetly. She saw Darkwing Duck who was wearing his purple swimming trunks with magenta lining, with Anna, Jeanette, and Rapunzel, joining him. "Hello, sunshine!" Darkwing smiled, as he chuckled. "Hello!" Amy smiled, while waving at Darkwing, as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" Darkwing said. "YAY!!" Faline and Clarice shouted, as they jump into the water, making Darkwing, Anna, Rapunzel, and Jeanette splashed with laughter. Amy giggled. Back to the real world, Knuckles was still looking for Amy. "NAMINE!" Knuckles called. He flies up to the mountain. Then he saw Amy. "Amy!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Amy, "AMY! NO!!" In the dream the voice is called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was Koala Kong lurked in the shadows, glaring at Amy, "The "Crash Bandicoot" Villain Curse!" Amy watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" Koala Kong growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" The villains grabbed a frighten Amy, while she screams. In the real world Knuckles quickly saved Amy from her death. "Amy! Amy, wake up!! Wake up!" Knuckles cried, as Amy did, she gasped. She begins to panted, heavily. "The "Crash Bandicoot" Villain Curse!" Amy stammered. "The whoa-- the what--?" Knuckles exclaimed. "Curse--!" Amy cried. "What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked. "I keep seeing faces. So many faces." Amy sobbed. She hugged Knuckles. "It was a nightmare." Knuckles said, as he hugs Amy, "It's alright. You're safe, now." Amy has stopped crying. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories